The Story of May and Drew I Love You 2 real one
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: REAL SEQUAL! REPEAT! REAL SEQUEAL! Disregard the first one- it was not real. This is! Sequal to The Story Of May and Drew- I love you! No duh! Anyway, read and review! Find out when third one is coming inside! NO SUMMARY! HA! SUSPENSE!


**Disclaimer**: Againstshipper3 doesn't own Pokemon.

**A/N** Please disregard the other one I wrote. It was only one I made up. This is the real sequeal.

* * *

After traveling through Sinnoh for a year, May Maple is ready to return to her hometown, Petalburg City.

"But what about Drew and Solidad waiting for you over there?" Brock asked, concerned about the Brunette.

But, before May can answer, the boat comes and May boards after saying their good byes.

In Hoenn, Solidad went to Larrouse City and knocked on a door to a big house.

A green haired boy around the age of 15 answered.

"Solidad! Long time no see!" He said.

"Drew! May is coming back from Sinnoh!"

"Oh. I-I can't face her after what I did." He said upsettedly.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to get her off the boat."

With that, Solidad left and went to Slateport City.

"May! Hi!" She said after seeing her.

"Hey, Solidad!" May said to her pink haired friend.

"May, I have to tell you something about..." Solidad's voice trailed off.

"About what?"

"About Drew."

"Oh."

"He returns how you feel."

"Wha?!"

May was shocked. She thought about all the times he'd helped her or she'd helped him. About the time she'd convinced him that his Absol was doing its best. Or the time he gave her her very first rose...

Another thought came to her mind.

She missed him too much to stay angry at him.

Back in Larrouse, Drew couldn't take making her feel so bad.

He went to the dock in Slateport City.

As he approached the city, he saw her.

He began to walk faster. But someone stopped him.

It was Ash.

"Don't go near her." He warned then walked away.

Something caught Drew's eye.

It was that there was going to be a final contest being held there.

Knowing May would be entering, he signed up himself.

But when he signed up, someone came through the door. He turned and gasped.

Walking towards the register counter, May and Ash were...

holding hands.

"Drew, are you signed up?" May asked shyly.

"I did, but I'm not can't participate. Roselia won't be strong enough to battle." He flicked his hair then walked out.

The real reason was that it was too painful to be near May.

He walked onto the dock and looked at the ocean. He decided something.

He'd leave Hoenn to start on another journey after the final firework display.

Meanwhile, back at the Pokemon Contest Hall, Solidad came up to May.

"Hey-" Solidad cut her off.

"You do know that it was Ash that's responsible for the distance Drew pushed between you and him, right?"

"What?! Ash Ketchum, get over here!"

"What's wrong, May?" Ash asked.

"How dare you, Ash Ketchum!"

"Me?"

"You got a lot of nerve, trying to butt in!"

"May, I was trying to-"

"Save it. I don't want any help from you, Ash. Mind your own business, do you think you could handle that?"

"May, I was just trying to help!" Ash insisted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, thanks!" She turned and walked away.

Later that night, the fireworks had just began.

Thousands of lights blew up in the sky. It was truely a beautiful sight.

"May! Drew is going to another region!" Solidad yelled to the brunette who'd been so wrapped up in the fireworks to forget that Drew's ferry was about to leave.

As he was about to board the ferry, May rode on her bike through the forests.

Drew took one more look, hoping May would show up.

When she didn't, he boarded the boat.

"Must get to him... before its too late..." May grumbled as she rode to a cliff.

Looking accross the water, she saw his ship in the middle of the ocean.

One thought came to her mind as she got off her bike and fell onto her hands and knees. That thought was...

_I was too late._

The End!!

* * *

**A/N** How was it?? Please disregard The story of May and Drew- I love you 2. It was a fake. This is the real one!!!! Sequeal Feb. 14th!!! R&R!!!


End file.
